FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to novel asymmetric diesters of 1,4-dihydro-2,6-dimethylpyridine-3,5-dicarboxylic acid, to stereochemically isomeric forms and pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof, to processes for the preparation of same and to pharmaceutical compositions comprised thereof.